This invention pertains generally to the application of fluent materials such as sealants and adhesives and, more particularly, to a power operated caulking gun for applying caulk and other fluent materials packaged in tubular cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,958 and the references cited therein disclose a number of power operated caulking guns for dispensing fluent materials such as sealants and adhesives from tubular cartridges. Such materials are widely used in construction, and the power operated caulkers allow them to be applied much faster and more easily than conventional, manually operated caulking guns.
The power operated caulking guns heretofore provided have had certain limitations and disadvantages such as a relatively complex and expensive drive mechanism which is an integral part of the gun. With pneumatically operated caulking guns, the need for an internal drive motor is eliminated, but compressors are required.
Another problem with the power caulkers heretofore provided is that they can dispense a fluent material from only one tube at a time. Consequently, they are not suitable for use with materials such as epoxies which require the use of a second component such as a hardener.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved caulking gun.
Another object of the invention is to provide a caulking gun of the above character which can be used with an existing driving tool such as a cordless electric drill.
Another object of the invention is to provide a caulking gun of the above character which is readily attached to and detached from the driving tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a caulking gun of the above character which can is suitable for use with materials such as epoxies which have different components in separate tubes.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a power operated caulking gun having a housing, a cradle extending from the housing for receiving a cartridge of fluent material, a push rod for engagement with a cartridge in the cradle for dispensing the fluent material from the cartridge, a drive shaft extending from the housing and adapted to be received in the chuck of a drive tool, drive means interconnecting the drive shaft and the push rod, and a stabilizer extending from the housing for engagement with an abutment on the barrel of the drive tool to prevent rotation of the caulking gun relative to the drive tool. In some embodiments, the cradle is adapted to hold a cartridge having two tubes of fluent material positioned side-by-side, and the caulking gun includes a second push rod for dispensing material from the second tube in the cartridge.